The Dex Factor
is the thirteenth episode of the first season and the 13th overall episode of Stumptown. Short Summary Dex goes undercover as a potential buyer to help Hoffman and Grey with the next phase of their drug case. Meanwhile, Dex unexpectedly becomes close to a fellow veteran support group member and soon discovers they have more in common than they thought. After being left in charge of the Bad Alibi, Ansel struggles to maintain order and enlists Tookie’s help. Full Summary In the middle of an empty parking lot, Dex directs Ansel as he checks his mirror, seatbelt, and hand position in the car. Then she says it's time to eat, disappointing Ansel. He asks when he gets to drive and she imagines him driving wildly through the streets. Then she tells him it'll happen in due time. Dex confronts Grey with a learner's permit application in Grey's handwriting. Dex thinks it was Grey's idea, but he says it came from Ansel. He wants independence. Dex is worried. Grey tells her she doesn't have to sign it, but she doesn't want to be the bad guy. Grey says Ansel wants to drive. Miles comes in and prepares Dex to go undercover. Dex immediately slips into character. Miles gives them their final instructions and has Dex sign a waiver saying she won't sue if she gets killed or maimed. Ansel shows Alex that one of the tables is dirty. Alex goes to clean it while Ansel greets Morris and Delores Zivkin, who have come into the bar bickering. They continue to fight as they talk to Ansel and then sit down. Ansel sees Alex ignoring customers and calls Tookie for help. Jimmy's lawyer says he'll cooperate if his demands are met. He wants to be in the federal penitentiary, out of state, with protective custody. Miles says that's not his call, but if Jimmy tells him what he needs to know, maybe he'll put in a good word. Jimmy says that's not good enough. Miles says he could open the blinds and let the whole department see him in there with no union rep. Cops like to gossip. It won't be long before the people he works for know he ratted on them. Miles asks again where they are. His lawyer starts to talk, but then Jimmy says they're in Seattle. As he continues to say what he knows, a woman enters an empty house with a suitcase. Jimmy explains that they'll send someone to get the drugs, the money, or to kill whoever took it. The woman opens up her suitcase to see a few games and underneath, a gun. Jimmy says these people don't mess around, so if he's going to pull a sting, he better do it fast. Grey introduces Dex as Chrystal. Scuzzy's still upset about Grey brokering the deal. Dex says she's ready to make the deal, but Leo says they have other interested parties. She tells him to figure it out fast because she goes back to LA tonight. She doesn't want to stick around too long in case the people the heroin came from come looking for it. Tookie arrives at Bad Alibi with food. Ansel gestures to where the other employees are drinking and messing around instead of working. Then he directs Tookie over to Morris and Delores, who are unhappy. Tookie goes over to the table and tells them he's going to make them an amazing replacement meal for free with drinks on the house. The woman says she found the courier who is responsible for the van getting stolen. She believes she has a leg up on the police because he never reported it stolen. She says she'll call with the next update. Then she puts one of the game mats over the courier's body and leaves. Dex thinks Ansel's just not ready, so Grey reminds her if he isn't, he won't pass the test. They then meet up with Miles, who tells them that now that the bait is set, it's time for Grey to go in and push for them to pick Dex. Dex thinks the crew is scared and looking to get rid of the stuff, which is good because the person who had it before has sent someone to get it back. Dex takes a moment to laugh at the awkwardness of them both having had sex with her. Dex goes to the bar for the vet group and sees Poppy, who is playing pool and glad to see Dex back there. At the bar, she meets Violet, the mysterious woman from before. They start to flirt as they talk about their military backgrounds. Violet has understanding for how Dex is handling her time in the Marines. Dex offers to buy her a drink and Violet reveals that her drink is a Sea Breeze. Morris and Delores finish their meal and agree it was delicious. Tookie goes back to Ansel, who thanks him. Tookie's still unsettled because he knows he knows that couple from somewhere. Dex is driving Violet home and the flirting continues. Violet invites Dex in for a drink and she accepts. Inside Violet's place, the flirting continues as Dex looks around. Things finally come to a head and they start kissing. Dex and Violet exchange numbers. Violet says she feels like she could float away. Dex says she feels the same way. They part with a final kiss. Tookie critiques the staff on their uniforms. Ansel calls him over to show him a bad review on Yelp. It's from the couple. Ansel says Grey will be mad. Grey runs into Chaz as he's leaving to put in an application for school. Then he sits down with Max and they talk about her wanting to run away from Portland with him. They're interrupted by Scuzzy, who isn't happy with them. Grey says he's happy to beat Scuzzy up if that's what he wants. Scuzzy shows off his gun, but Grey just takes him by the throat and pushes him against a car. Leo interrupts and Grey and Max cover for themselves. Grey finally says he's sick of their crap and he's out. Leo stops him, saying he was about to go with Grey's buyer and he wouldn't want to miss out on a finder's fee. Leo tells Grey to get her there with the cash tomorrow at noon. Violet paints her nails while she watches a security feed. She's able to get a picture of Chaz stealing the van with the drugs. Chaz is on the phone arguing with his mom. As he gets to his car, Violet tells him there's a bee on his neck. As she pretends to remove it, she injects him with some drugs and pushes him into her car. Violet has Chaz tied up and is interrogating him. She's working for the people whose van of drugs was stolen. She threatens him with a blow torch that's actually just a cell phone and he quickly cracks and agrees to talk. He admits they have the drugs and starts explaining that Leo is planning to kill Grey and keep both the drugs and the money. Miles gives Grey and Dex instructions, but they're more interested in the bag full of money on the table. They're ready to make the bust as soon as Grey sees the drugs. After Miles leaves, Dex says she knows Grey is hiding something, but Grey refuses to talk. Dex knows that he's into Max. Dex thinks Max just has Grey on the hook and is playing him. Grey doesn't agree. He does want her safe and not busted. Miles comes back and takes Grey to get ready as Dex gets a happy text from Violet. Someone puts a sign up at Bad Alibi saying the kitchen is closed and they're accepting applications for cooks. Ansel and Tookie are upset. Ansel wants Tookie to be the chef. Tookie suddenly realizes where he knew the couple from. They run a marriage retreat and once ruined a previous business for Tookie. Ansel wants to egg their house. Dex once egged the house of someone who made mean comments about Ansel at a soccer game. Dex and Grey arrive at the warehouse to exchange the money. As they go to make the deal with Leo in his office, Grey slips Max a note. Leo counts and checks the money. Once that's done, Dex excuses herself to let Grey handle the rest. Once she's gone, Leo asks Grey how he knows her. As Dex leaves, she runs into Violet, who is about to enter the warehouse with a gun. They're both surprised to see each other. Violet tells her she needs to leave immediately, but Dex can't because her best friend is in there. Violet tells Dex to go because she doesn't want to have to kill her, too. Dex pretends she's going to leave, but then engages Violet in hand-to-hand. She eventually disarms Violet, but Violet pushes her off. They fight some more and Violet gets Dex pushes over a railing. Dex is able to get a hold of her and throws her over the side. Dex then grabs Violet's gun and points it down to the ground, but Violet has disappeared. Leo has finished counting the money and pulls a gun on Grey. He leads Grey out to the middle of the warehouse and forces Grey to face him. Just as he's prepared to shoot, the cops come in and start making arrests. They realize quickly that Grey and Max are missing. Grey drives Max away. Suddenly, cops come up behind him. Grey continues to drive despite the pursuit and calls Dex for a favor. Grey finally stops the car. As they exit the car, some SUVs drive up and Sue Lynn gets out of one. She reveals they're on the Reservation now and they have broken the law by continuing the pursuit onto tribal land. The cops back off and leave. Once they're gone, Grey thanks Sue Lynn and she tells him he's welcome to pass through, but Max needs to keep moving before the police realize Sue Lynn just lied to them. Grey tells Max she's good to go. Grey says he could talk to Miles and help get a deal, but she says she'd be looking at time regardless. Max asks Grey to come with her, but he says he can't. There's no peace in being on the run. Max says he won't last long living a square life. She pulls him in for a kiss and says he knows where to find her. Then she drives away. Miles tells Grey they found the drugs in the warehouse and Chaz was found alive. Violet is in the wind. As promised, Miles has a check for Grey for $35,000. Before he hands Grey the check, he asks why Grey fled out to the reservation. Grey reminds Miles he had a gun pointed at him. Grey lies and says Max wasn't with him. Miles shows Grey the note they found that he gave Max. Grey claims it was part of a game of charades. Miles rips up the check and says he hopes she was worth it. Then he says he was kidding and hands Grey the real check. Kara then tells Miles Chaz's attorney has arrived and Miles needs to get him out. Ansel and Tookie arrive at the couple's house. They start to throw eggs. After a few moments, lights go on and they hear the couple arguing about who has to go check. Ansel and Tookie make their getaway. Chaz's lawyer checks on him and thanks Miles. Miles tells him, "See you in court, Dad." Dex comes to Bad Alibi and gets a drink from Grey. She tells him she signed Ansel's application. She wants them to split driving instruction between them. She was worried that she'd show up to the bar and find that Grey had left with Max. He says he thought about it, but couldn't. You can't run from yourself. Grey says the bar would fall apart without him, but Dex isn't so sure. Coop calls Grey over and then Alex comes and puts a Sea Breeze in front of Dex, saying some woman ordered it for her. He looks around, but can't find her. Cast 1x13DexParios.png|Dex Parios 1x13GreyMcConnell.png|Grey McConnell 1x13SueLynnBlackbird.png|Sue Lynn Blackbird 1x13AnselParios.png|Ansel Parios 1x13TookieAlvarez.png|Tookie Alvarez 1x13MilesHoffman.png|Miles Hoffman 1x13MaxineBeck.png|Maxine Beck 1x13Violet.png|"Violet" 1x13Leo.png|Leo 1x13JimmyArrieta.png|Jimmy Arrieta 1x13LionelHoffman.png|Lionel Hoffman 1x13Scuzzy.png|Scuzzy 1x13PoppyMatthews.png|Poppy Matthews (right) 1x13DeloresZivkin.png|Delores Zivkin 1x13MorrisZivkin.png|Morris Zivkin 1x13HollisGreen.png|Hollis Green 1x13KaraLee.png|Kara Lee 1x13CharlesWyatt.png|Charles "Chaz" Wyatt 1x13Rico.png|Rico (rear) 1x13Alex.png|Alex 1x13AttorneyChalmers.png|Attorney Chalmers 1x13Officer1.png|Officer #1 1x13Coop.png|Coop Main Cast *Cobie Smulders as Dex Parios *Jake Johnson as Grey McConnell *Tantoo Cardinal as Sue Lynn Blackbird *Cole Sibus as Ansel Parios *Adrian Martinez as Tookie Alvarez *Camryn Manheim as Lieutenant Bobby Cosgrove (credit only) *Michael Ealy as Detective Miles Hoffman Guest Stars *Inbar Lavi as Maxine Beck *Cynthia Addai-Robinson as "Violet" *Ryan Dorsey as Leo *David Warshofsky as Jimmy Arrieta *Steven Williams as Lionel Hoffman *Chuck Filipov as Scuzzy *Julie Goldman as Poppy Matthews *Lisa Kaminir as Delores Zivkin *David Shatraw as Morris Zivkin *Gregory Zaragoza as Hollis Green Co-Starring *Fiona Rene as Detective Kara Lee *Tommy O'Brien as Chaz *Michael Hudson as Rico *Isiah Adams as Alex *Lynn Adrianna as Attorney Chalmers *Jess Allen as Officer #1 *Jack Seavor McDonald as Coop Cases Music Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 2.28 million viewers. Gallery Episode Stills 1x13-1.jpg 1x13-2.jpg 1x13-3.jpg 1x13-4.jpg 1x13-5.jpg 1x13-6.jpg 1x13-7.jpg 1x13-8.jpg 1x13-9.jpg 1x13-10.jpg 1x13-11.jpg 1x13-12.jpg 1x13-13.jpg 1x13-14.jpg 1x13-15.jpg 1x13-16.jpg 1x13-17.jpg 1x13-18.jpg 1x13-19.jpg 1x13-20.jpg 1x13-21.jpg 1x13-22.jpg 1x13-23.jpg Behind the Scenes 1x13BTS1.jpg 1x13BTS2.jpg 1x13BTS3.jpg 1x13BTS4.jpg 1x13BTS5.jpg Quotes See Also Category:Episodes Category:S1 Episodes